Russian Chaos
by Valkream
Summary: During the blackout, Bryan had given Ian precious item as a lighter for the candle. Ian desperately wanted to revenge and made something that could make their life miserable in the future. Tala and Spencer had to stop it before Kai knew what they up to. - Sequel from 'Ancient Dark Gate' Chapter 6
1. Blackout

**Hey readers, this fanfic is a sequel from my story 'Ancient Dark Gate', Chapter 6.**

**Enjoy the story,**

* * *

Tala and Ian walked through in the dark hallway to the living room. Ian had brought some of his science books to read. They heard thunder and spark of lightning from the closed window next to them. They arrived in the living room and Tala sat on the sofa. Ian had put his books on the wooden table with wooden carves around it before sat another sofa next to him.

"Why do you need the books for?" Tala said.

"To read, dumbass. Even though I love prank on Bryan but I don't want to take the risk in front of Kai right now. He'll kick me outside where there a storm going on." Ian responded.

Tala smirked. Kai had offered them stay in his mansion for free. It was really surprised and since they did not have a house in Russian because of Ian prank and Bryan brute, they did not have any choices. Bryan had let Tala and Spencer to pinch his cheeks to find the reality but it was Ian that had him literally on the ground as he kicked the man taboo area.

Spencer, Bryan and Kai had appeared with empty-handed. They all took a seat anywhere in the living room.

"We didn't found any torchlight. What about the power source?" Spencer looked at the two.

"Dead. Seems like the lightning earlier had black the entire city out. Just have to wait until it comes back." Ian answered.

Bryan walked in bored as there nothing they could do but wait. Suddenly, he steps on something round and fell on the floor hardly. Everyone was shocked as they felt the impact. They went behind the sofa Tala sat and looked at the man, rubbing his sore head.

"Goddamn! Stupid candle!" He growled as he took the candle from the floor. He was about to throw it away until Kai snatched it from him.

"What the big fucking deal, KAI!? That's stupid thing kill my head! We should get rid of it!'

"This stupid thing can help us in the dark. Let's light it up." Tala intercepted and took it from Kai.

"The kitchen fire is out of option. The gas tank is empty." Spencer spoke.

"Maybe we can use Dranzer fire to light it up?" Bryan suggested while stood up.

"How about I light your ass instead?" Kai glared at him.

"No beyblading in the dark. You might injure someone." Spencer declined.

"Like who? The Dwarf Ian?" Bryan snorted.

"Look who's talking after fell from stepped on the candle?" Ian scoffed back at him. Bryan glared at him making him hide behind Spencer.

"You guys want to keep argue or helping me find something that can light this thing up?" Tala stopped them while showing the candle.

Kai gave him a small thick stick. They all looked at the stick strangely.

"What you want me to do with this stick? Sticking it on Ian head?" Tala glanced at him.

"I think it more suits to your head. We can add more of those 'demon horns' of yours." Bryan pointed his finger at his head.

"A tool for fire. The methods people use during camping."

But, only a stick won't get us anywhere." Spencer replied.

"Use that table." Kai pointed at the table with Ian books on it.

"But Kai, that table cost millions because of the carving skills." Spencer declined.

"Yeah. If we sell that thing, we'll get stronger parts like your beyblade." Bryan said.

"Like I care."

Spencer and Tala looked at each other. Bryan was right but it Kai properties. With a heavy feeling, they went to the table and set up place up. Ian had put his books on the sofa behind him. A small piece of paper was dropped from his book to under the table without his notice.

"Now, all that left is something like a dry grass to get it fire…" Spencer said.

"How about Kai scarf?" Bryan suggested.

"Let's do it, after I hang Bryan up. It'll get dirty with all your saliva on it anyway." Kai glanced at him.

"Guys…. Be serious about this." Spencer stopped them.

"Ian, got any paper?" Tala looked at the boy.

"Nope. I use them all." He shook his head. Bryan looked down and found a small paper under a table.

"I found a paper. Here." Bryan took it and gave it to Spencer. The big guy looked at the paper but it too dark to read the word. He felt something bad will happen but since they need light. He used it and starts the fire.

After a long moment of spinning the stick, fire appeared on the paper. Tala took it and lighted the candle. The room becomes bright and they finally saw the area clearly. He put the burning paper on the floor and stomped on it.

Ian read his book quietly next to the candle. Tala is across him, reading one of his book out of bored. Kai had eyes closed, went in his world. Spencer stared at the window, where the storm still not stops. Bryan was humming some rock song he likes on a single sofa. When it about to come to the impact part, he got hit by a thick book on his head.

"Who the fucking hell threw this stupid book on my head!?" Bryan growled after he recovered. He glared at everyone in the room but none of them pay attention on him.

Bryan looked angrily at Ian and Tala, who are reading books on the table comfortably. He knew Ian wouldn't dare to piss him off when there's Kai in the same room. That's only left to another person. He threw the book on Tala head hardly. Tala was shocked and rubbed his sore head. Ian yelped when the book hit the candle and it fell on the book he reading. Spencer helped the little guy by grabbing the candle away as the fire was about to emerges to the book.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BRING ME TO HELL, BRYAN!? That thing could kill me!" Tala growled while glared at him.

"HUH! Act stupid all you want, Tala. I know you did it!"

"Did what!? Throw that damn thick book at you!? Why would I even do that? That's Ian school book!"

Tala and Bryan had a long argument about it. Spencer sighed as Ian book safe from fire. Ian was too busy searching for something around the area. Spencer looked at the two guy then turned to see Kai, who now sat on Bryan place with eyes closed and smirking. Spencer narrowed his eyes then went to him.

"You did it, right?" He guessed and spoke quietly, doesn't want them heard.

"…His singing is sucks, even more annoying than those mosquitoes sound."

"True…" Spencer hopelessly admits.

"I told you many fucking times! I didn't do it!" Tala growled.

"Like I would believe that! Just like the old prank you use before!"

"That was when we still in Abbeys! Will you cut it out already, Ian!? Or you want me kick your ass!" Tala frustrated as he glanced at Ian, who is crawling on the floor next to them, searching for something.

"I won't, not until I found my ticket!"

"Ticket?" Spencer went to him.

"A ticket to Science Chesmistry Exhibition. It's an international exhibit that will show in the city. It's missing." Ian stood up as he looked at him.

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere." Bryan pointed out.

"That's why I'm searching it right now, dumbass!"

Tala saw a small paper under a sofa and took it.

"What is this?" He looked at the paper that had burned half of it after took it. Ian looked at Tala and recognized it.

"That's it!" That's the ticket!" Ian gasped and snatched it from him. He saw the burn area and sad.

"Sorry, Ian… You can go next year." Spencer pulled him to sit on the sofa.

"But it's not the same!"

"Didn't that paper you use to start the fire?" Tala realized.

"Yeah. It's the one Bryan gave to me." Spencer looked at him. All three of them eyed Bryan.

"Why you guys look at me like that!? I don't know it Ian ticket! It's dark alright!?"

"I spend all my money on that!" Ian grumbled.

"Too bad, Dwarf. Maybe it's not your lucky day."

"You the one making my day bad luck!"

"Stop it guys. We'll use our money to buy you another one. You're alright with that, Ian?" Spencer asked, hopefully it could lighten Ian mood.

"Huh!? Buying a bomb would be better than a stupid ticket." Bryan scoffed angrily.

"No thanks, Spencer. The ticket already sold out anyway…" Ian said sadly.

"See? How about we buy a bomb? That'll cheer you up."

"Your stupid suggestion won't help us with the case, you Stupid Falcon! This is Kai mansion. What you want to do with the bomb? Blow this place up!? You're really out of your fucking mind!?" Tala growled.

"But Kai had let us burn this table a moment ago!"

"We did it just to light the stupid candle! Blow the place and burn the table IS different situation! Where we going to stay after you blow the place?"

"We get rented house while Kai stay with the animals in zoo."

Their argument started again with frustrating Tala reasoning with Bryan while he keeps giving stupid and unreasonable suggestions. Kai listened to their stupid conservation with his eyes closed. He had a bad feeling about it and hopefully the mansion would stay in one piece for his entire life.

Spencer got into the argument after he tried to stop them. None of them, even Kai didn't see Ian grinned as he look down.


	2. Bomb

A few months later after the blackout incident,

Spencer had finish modified his beyblade after his battle with Tala the afternoon. He stretched his arm and looked at the clock on his table. It almost dinner time and he had to cook for five of them as Kai only let him do the cooking. He remembered Ian went out to do his science project with his school friend.

Spencer looked at the window in front of his table, thinking of what to cook. After no answers came out, he went out. Maybe asking the other had ideas. He went to Bryan room which is next to his and Ian room. He knocked the door and called him. But, there's no response.

"That's weird… Bryan, I'm coming in." Spencer spoke and opened the door.

"What the hell!?" Spencer shocked when he saw an active bomb with a countdown on the center of Bryan bed and the falcon guy is tied up on his chair, gagged up with his jacket inside his mouth. he was muffled in the cloth while looked at him panickly.

Spencer looked at the countdown of the bomb. 1 minute… He looked at Bryan, who still struggling to speak from the gag.

"Shit! TALA!" Spencer shouted and stormed out from Bryan room to Tala room that only next to the falcon guy room.

Spencer knocked the door hardly until it fell on the floor. Tala jerked up from his chair as he was busy fixing Wolborg.

"The door!? You destroy my door!" He growled and glared at the big guy.

Spencer took Tala hand and pulled him along out of his room. Tala was stumbled as he lost his steps and some of his tools dropped on the floor. The big guy finally let go of him once they in Bryan room.

"What your big fucking deal, Spencer!? Shoving me to Bryan ro-" Tala sentences didn't finish after he saw the bomb and Bryan, who still tied up on the chair, muffling at them.

"Is that a bomb?" He pointed at it.

"Yeah, Tala. I did saw some days ago, Ian building something up. Seems like this is the stuff."

"You're bullshit, right? That Dwarf would never made – " Tala didn't finish his sentences again as he remembered their conservation during blackout.

"And this is it, right in front of us." Spencer sighed.

Tala grumbled and glared at Bryan. Then, he closed the door, doesn't want Kai to see when he got home. He knew Kai room is between his room and the stairs but this is his mansion. He can walk through anytime he wants and see the bomb is something he want to avoid completely.

"Should we untie Bryan first?" Spencer asked while pointed nervously at the falcon.

"Then, letting him search Ian while dragging along the active bomb? Not gonna happen. We're deactivates this first." Tala said and went to the bomb.

"Can you do it?" Spencer looked at him worriedly.

"I did read some from his books. Search your room. He might put some kind of codes at his area." He replied while searching something to opened the inner side of the bomb.

Spencer went out and closed the door. Tala had opened the inner side and surprised at the tangling wires and a pad numbers at the center of it. Bryan keep muffling to get Tala attention but the red hair guy become frustrating the more he heard it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID NONSENSE IDEAS, THIS TURN OUT!" He growled.

Spencer barged in the room by knocked the door hard until it broke and fell on the floor. The big guy didn't notice as he too busy with the book he holding and right now reading it.

"Did you find it?" Tala asked hurriedly.

"Yeah. But, it in some kind of poem…" Spencer showed the book. Tala took and read it. Then, he looked at the pad where there a 5 boxes screen.

"The code is numbers." He spoke. Then, read it back. Finally, he got what it means.

"Spencer, what your and Ian favorite number?" He asked.

"Ian is 3. Mine is 9."

"Alright… I'm 5… Ask Bryan about his number." Tala looked into the poem and the pad screen many time to get the correct position for their number.

Spencer went to Bryan and pulled the cloth of his mouth. Bryan started to curses in his blabbering. The big guy tried to talk but Bryan didn't finish his blabbered and it going on and on without a fullstop. Tala looked at the countdown and saw they have 15 seconds.

" – THAT STUPID MIDGET WILL PAY IN FUCK HELL – " Bryan blabbered got cut off by an axe landed next to his head. He and Spencer were silent as they shocked to see it. Spencer turned around and saw Tala coming with his murderous glare. He back away for the red hair guy walked towards terrified Bryan.

"**Tell us your favorite number or I shove that bomb in your stomach…**" Tala spoke deadly. Even Spencer feel chilled in his spine.

"It's…. infinity." Bryan answered. Tala shoved the cloth back in his mouth then went back to the bomb.

"What the- There's no infinity icon in here." Tala frustrated. Spencer took off the cloth from Bryan mouth.

"Why you choose that?" Spencer asked.

"Because it's look cool."

"Look…" Tala think harder and glanced at the numbers. The only number that is the same as infinity is…

"You can put it back, Spencer. I've got it. It's 8." Tala said. Spencer followed his ordered and shoved it back

"There's still one left… According to the poem, it's Kai…"

"You're not going to call him, right?"

"He hardly touched the phone! Especially when he with his animal friends."

"True. Calling him now will make him suspicious anyway…"

Bryan muffled something through the cloth. Spencer and Tala completely ignored it because they did not want another chaos appeared. Tala looked at the countdown and it showed 5 seconds.

"We're out of time… Let's just push any number." Spencer said.

"I hate to admit it… But here's go!"

Tala push the number and they back away from the bomb and hide to protect themselves. Bryan was screaming in his muffling as they didn't push him away. After a long moment, nothing happened. Tala and Spencer went close to the bomb and looked at the countdown. It's stopped at number 1. They both sighed and leaned at the bed in relief. Spencer looked at the numbers, 0.

"I realized the last minute… inside the poem Ian wrote '_The blue shark fin has nothing but red bird_'' Nothing can be count as 0 so does the shape of beyblade…" Tala explained.

"Where did you learn all these?" Spencer curious.

"Don't mess with the Dwarf. That's the only thing I can say right now…"

Suddenly, they saw a glimpse of familiar blue color figure walking through Bryan room. Spencer quickly hide the bomb by putting it behind his big body. Kai stopped by the room and saw the broken door and tied up Bryan on the chair.

"Should I know about this?" He asked.

"We just roughen up a bit… Don't worry about the door, we'll use our money to fix it." Tala went to Kai while answered his question.

"I see… Spencer, I was just about to tell you that we'll have pizza tonight. So, don't cook."

"Got it." Spencer answered nervously.

Kai left the room to to his room. The three of them sighed in relief and Spencer finally put down the bomb. The two untied Bryan and the falcon quickly running around the mansion, searching for the little guy angrily. Tala and Spencer walked to the stairs and found Bryan had come out from the kitchen with big knives at his two hands. He run to the living room, hopefully found Ian but no avail. Kai appeared as he heard Bryan psychopath scream and went to the two. They all looked at Bryan running around the mansion.

"Let's have him have his way until dinner." Tala spoke. He is too tired after all the chaos.

"I don't know what games you guys playing right now. But, stop him before the pizza guy arrives." Kai said.

Suddenly, the door bell ringing. Spencer walked through the stairs to get it but Bryan was faster and opened the door. The pizza guy was shocked until he dropped the pizza and drove away after he saw a psychopath man appeared with two knives each of his hands.

"That's not Midget. COME OUT AND LET ME SLAY YOU, MIDGET!" Bryan shouted at the door.

Spencer walked through him and took the pizza. He also closed the door after pushed Bryan aside. The falcon continued his search around the mansion.

**THE END**


End file.
